Artistic angelbeyond words
by AkaeritheShadow
Summary: A young artist at kurama's school turns out to be a demon and a good friend. When she joins the team it turns out she's something legendary. See what happens..


Artistic Angel- Beyond words

It was a normal school day as Lilly Setsune was reading and waiting for her literature class to begin. She took a quick glance to her left and smiled. Three seats over sat Shuichi Minamino. He was the smartest and best looking boy in the school according to most of the student body. To Lilly everyone was the same. She didn't treat anyone like they were special. Literature went by quickly as did pe and art. Next was one of Lilly's least favorite classes. She was taking geometry for math and she wasn't very good at it. In this class Suichi sat next to her.

"I really am having trouble with this. Do you mind helping me out?" She asked him. He nodded and spent the rest of the class helping her.

"Thank you." She said after they had finished.

"Your welcome." He said with a typical heart warming smile. Next and last she had her other least favorite class science. As she walked past the gate out of school at the end of the day she saw Suichi talking to two boys from a different school.

"Thanks for the help in geometry." She said with a wave. The two other boys looked astonished.

"Your in geometry?" One with slicked back black hair asked.

"Yes. Lilly would you like to meet two friends of mine?" He asked.

"Sure." She said walking over.

"Lilly meet Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara." Shuichi said. Yusuke was as tall as Lilly and in a green uniform. Kuwabara was much taller in a blue uniform with a bad orange haircut.

"Nice to meet you." Lilly said.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, meet Lilly Setsune." Shuichi said.

"I've heard of you. Your an artist. The one who drew Keiko that picture of her and a hawk." Yusuke said.

"Oh yes Keiko. I remember that. It was one of my very best." Lilly said. "Well if your interested we can head down to my studio and you can see some of my other drawings." She added.

"Cool." Yusuke said with a smile. So all four headed down the street. After ten minutes they reached a small two story building. Lilly unlocked the door and ran up a flight of stairs in the back. All three boys were standing around when lilly walked back down in jeans and a t-shirt. Her long black hair in a messy bun and a bag in hand. She set a folder on the table and all three boys gathered around.

"I'd really like to stick around but I gotta get home or sis'll get mad." Kuwabara said. He waved and left only to have Hiei walk in. He had a coversation with the other two in a corner and obviously displeased he stuck around looking out a window.

"All the pictures in this folder are drawings that I liked so well I made a colored copy of. Those people got the colored copy instead of the normal black and white copy. Like keiko for example." Lilly said. She pulled out a picture. Keiko was sitting on a tree branch and on the next branch up was a falcon.

"That's very good." Kurama said. Lilly placed several more drawings on the table for the boys to look at. Hiei after a bit came over to look.

"These are awesome. You must be really good." Yusuke said. Kurama nodded and Hiei seemed to aprrove in his own manner.

"Want me to draw you guys in one?" She asked.

"Sure. Anything in particular as far as instructions?" Yusuke asked.

"Pick a spot in the room anywhere and stand or sit, just get comfortable cause it may take a while." She responded as she picked up a notebook and pencil. Yusuke put his jacket over a chair and leaned against a wall. Hiei gave his usual 'Hn.' and went back to looking out the window, Kurama found another window and leaned against that looking at the flowers on a nearby table. It was obvious it was an artists studio though a bit chaotic and messy it had touches of color and style as well. It was almost two whole hours later when she said she was done with the black and white stage. Yusuke took a minute to stretch his legs and she sat back admiring her newest work. Hiei stood on the left facing the scenery with his head turned slightly so you could see him well enough, his arms crossed. A black dragon wound it's way across the area. Then a clean line cut it off the section. The dark scene of a cliff facing the horizon clashed with the scene of a building. Yusuke leaned against a building fire all around burning like in hiei's part. A phoenix sat on yusuke's shoulder beautifully elogant. It looked as if on a side a car were passing. Then another line cut it off. This part had a lighter feel. A sakura tree was in the background leaves falling gently all around. Kurama stood beneath the tree looking slightly away. It was probably a park like place. A small cute fox sat mischieviously at his feet.

"Interesting." Kurama said.

"What's with the animals?" Yusuke asked.

"Each animal represents the person. Some aspect of each creature shows through in the person." Lilly replied. Kurama and Hiei nodded in understanding.

"Wanna explain?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Sure. First the dragon. Fierce and intellegent. No one is foolish enough to underestimate a dragon and theres always it's tough scales to protect it from others." She began. It was obvious the scales part had a double meaning. "Next the pheonix. A creature of rebirth and beauty. A healer and a sign of hope. No one who sees a phoenix loses faith. Though nice to look at never think it won't cause some damage as a last resort. Finally the fox. Clever, and kind it often risks itself to protect those it cares for. A very intellegent creature it's never without a plan or idea. Known for it's trickery it often eludes danger in the simplest ways." She explained. "I'll paint it tonight and give it to you tomorrow since there's no school." She aded.

"Ok. We look forward to the finished picture. Thanks." Yusuke said. The next after noon Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Shizuru met Lilly at the park. Lilly parked her bike and handed the picture to Yusuke. It was in color and a few details were added. Most of Hiei's section was black both him and the dragon having the same fierce ruby red eyes. Dark flames licked at the dead vegetation. Flames also licked at the dragons jaws. In yusuke's section there was a lot more color. Red flames danced around the area all but a patch of ivy on the wall next to him. In Kurama's section there were lots of red and white. Sakura leaves fell all around the fox, that was red with white tipped ears and tail. Little faint pawprints were across the ground and roses grew wherever there were prints.

"That's so cool!" Keiko said.

"I really liked it alot. It was a new idea for me" Lilly said.

"It's really cool. I'm guessing you kept a copy as always." Yusuke said. Lilly nodded.

"So your the artist behind the Norikai drawings." Shizuru said with a smile. She had recently been to the museum for no real reason and seen what were called the Norikai drawings. They were pictures of people with animals that represented their spirits yet the artist was unknown.

"Yeah that's me. Lilly Setsune, nice to meet you." Lilly said.

"I'm Kazuma's older sister Shizuru." She said. "The awards are tonight. You plan to be there?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm closing up early tonight to go." Lilly replied.

"You guys should go." Shizuru suggested.

"Sure we'll be there." Keiko said.

"Well I have to finish up some things before tonight. Later guys." She said before riding off on her bike. That night Lilly won second place. It was only an ametuer competition so Lilly never expected much. Everyone congratulated her and headed off their own way. The next afternoon Lilly was suprised when Suichi shown up.

"Lilly would you mind going somewhere with me?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied. She took a bit of time to clean up and then followed outside.

"Close you eyes." He said. She closed her eyes and let him lead the way. When she opened her eyes they were in an office. Lilly noticed the boys as well as a new girl. Sitting at the desk was a toddler.

"Hello Miss Setsune." The toddler said.

"Hello." Lilly replied.

"I have reason to believe your a demon." the toddler said.

"My mother was as far as I know human. As for my father. Well..." She trailed off.

"Your mother Kila was a very powerful illusion demon. It says nothing of your father in my files." He said. "I'm sorry Lilly. Forgive my rudeness. My name is Koenma, and I am the ruler of the spirit world." He added a bit embarrased by his own forgetfulness. "I believe you know the boys." He finished.

"Can we go since we were suppose to train today?" Yusuke asked. Koenma nodded. All five left. Kurama went to show Lilly her room. They all had rooms in the castle for when they had very long missions or wanted a nap after training. The carpet was jet black and the walls except for one a neat white the last a jet black with paints in the corner. A queen sixed canopy bed sat against a wall under the window. The other window was a large bey window with a seat built in. All over the room was a mix of black and whiteish silver.

"You may wanna get ready. Training can get a little dangerous even for those watching." Kurama said. Lilly took a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from from her bag since her original plans for the day were to go swimming once she'd finished but this worked out. She put her hair in a messy bun held up by two chopsticks. Both were jet black with silver kanji along them. As she exited the room she met up with the girl who'd been in the office. She had blue hair, almost pink eyes, and wore a pink kimono.

"I'm Botan. I'll show ya the training feild where the guys are." She said in a cheerful manner. Apon arrival Yusuke started laughing. Not only did lilly have a violet stripe on each cheek so dark it matched her eyes, she had pointy elf like ears.

"Why do I look so ridiculous?" Lilly asked calmly. Her eyes were narrowed to slits and her tone was a deadly calm. If looks could kill everyone in the room would have been dead instantly.

"I think those sticks activated part of your demon form." Kurama said.

"Now how come every other time I wear them this doesn't happen?" Lilly asked.

"Seems like you always wore one silver, one gold." Kurama replied.

"Oh that's right." Lilly said with a slightly confused smile.

"Why don't me and you fight to see what power this form of yours has." Yusuke said. Lilly nodded. Both got in a fighting stance.

"Fight!" Kurama said. Yusuke charged at lilly. Then he was tripped and hit the ground. He attempted to get up but felt a weight on his back. Everything shimmered and he could see lilly out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting on his back indian style with her arms crossed. Kuwabara was laughing hysterically, kurama was smiling, and hiei was smirking rather amused.

"Obviously this is my illusion demon form." Lilly said. Yusuke tried to get up to continue but lilly took two fingers and squeezed on either side of his neck near the base. He yelped in suprise.

"Ok leggo! I quit!" He said after about five muntes of sitting there.

"Lilly wins." Kurama said. Lilly walked off and yusuke sat up rubbing his sore neck.

"She fooled you with a basic illusion. Which means you need to pay attention more." Kurama said afterward to Yusuke. Lilly served as referee for the rest of the matches. Once inside lilly took both chopsticks out of her hair and resumed human form. Picking up video games she beat everyone in a particularly amusing fighting game.

"Now see while I could beat ya'll here, there's no way I can beat ya'll out there." She said indicating the training feilds direction.

"Got that right." Kuwabara said proudly. Lilly walked over and kicked him in the chest sending him tumbling into the wall with mentions of birdies.

"Three years of karate and a bit of soccer." She said with a rather satisfied smile.Yusuke burst out laughing which woke up kuwabara.

"And your suppose to be the second strongest guy in school." Yusuke managed to say.

"No way! I'm the strongest!" Kuwabara declared.

"Not when you get beat by a girl you aren't." Yusuke replied.

"She beat you to Urameshi so shut up!" Kuwabara said in frustration. Lilly and Hiei walked to the kitchen since kurama had said that lunch was ready.

"Thanks Kurama!" Lilly said before begining to happily munch on a taco.

"Your welcome. Though I should thank you for the recipe. You have some interesting things in that book." He said. She smiled. Through trial and error she'd made a notebook filled with various recipies be it her own stuff or altering common foods.

"The bakas are arguing because neither can beat the onna here." Hiei said with a smirk.

"Just like them to argue over egos." Kurama said shaking his head. Lilly chuckled a bit. Lunch was full of amusing conversations as lilly learned about the two and how to better deal with them by observing their nature. All three started back to the living room with Hiei walking ahead of the other two.

"Interesting that i've never seen him warm up like this to anyone in a while." Kurama said with a smile. Botan was standing in the living room with two new girls. One was keiko the other had teal colored hair and familiar red eyes.

"Lilly this is Yukina, Yukina this is lilly." Botan said.

"Nice to meet you." Lilly said.

"Like wise." Yukina said with a smile.

"Right well let's play truth or dare." Botan said.

"Sure." Lilly said knowing this would get interesting. The boys were dragged into the game as well.

"So how'd training go?" Keiko asked.

"Yusuke got his butt kicked by lilly in her illusion demon form." Kuwabara said with a chuckle.

"Well let's start the game." Lilly said. "Ok. I'll go first." The game went through many stupid dares and truths and soon everyone but Hiei was laughing to hard to continue. The next day the girls stuck around to watch training. Lilly decided to use the chopsticks with the gold kanji to keep her hair up this time. To everyone's suprise she had grey eyes, black wings, claws, and a black stripe on each cheek.

"This must be the form you got from your dad." Botan said. Yusuke smiled.

"Alright time for a rematch." He said.

"Fight." Kurama said. Yusuke charged at Lilly but she disappeared into the shadows. She stepped out behind him.

"Shadow chain." She cried. Then a chain made entirely of shadows appeared with one end in her hand. Yusuke turned and barely dodged. A half hour passed with Yusuke dodging Lilly's chain. Then he shot his spirit gun at the chain. The chain disappeared and Lilly raised her hand holding it in shadows. Seconds later Yusuke was tied up by a shadow chain. Lilly walked over and smiled as she poked him causing him to fall overimmobile and on his back staring at the clear blue sky.

"Lilly wins." Kurama said. Yusuke stood after being released.

"If she was attacking why is she less tired then me?" He asked.

"The chain works the same way as kurama's whip. It takes very little movement and energy on the weilders part." Botan said with a smile.

"Actually Botan your right but also 90 of that was a very elaborate illusion." Lilly said from beside Botan when a second before she'd ben no where in sight. Everyone looked at her mildly suprised. She had one silver, one gold stick in her hair. She had pointy ears, violet eyes, black stripes on her cheeks, and wings. Her wings were beautiful feathery things like birds. "He fought air. The only real part about it was the chain when it bound him." She explained. It was obvious she'd been doing some practicing in her spare time.

"How'd you get that form?" Yusuke asked.

"No idea. Figured i'd see what happens." Lilly replied with a smile.

"They must create a combined for now that your demon sides are active. Koenma will want to see this." Kurama said. So they all went to Koenma's.

"Who's the new girl?" Koenma asked. Lilly laughed.

"Now, now it's not nice to forget people." She said.

"Oh Lilly! What with the wings?" He asked.

"Part of one of my demon forms." She said.

"She's some kinda shadow angel." Yusuke said.

"There was only one previous shadow angel.The son of an angel who fell in love with a shadow demon. Now let me explain. Shadow demons are vicious creatures bent on hatred and death and also aren't classified as actual living creatures. They lack a heart, consience, and soul. However this particular shadow demon had a heart and a consience. The child gained few things from his mother wings, a true consience, and most important of all a soul. His father granted him a heart, a dark appearance, and a rather calm, kind demeanor. This child acted like niether of it's sides but a real blending of the two. However he became an assasin. Yet no world has know of his where about and excistance for ten years." Koenma explained.

"What was his name?" Kurama asked.

"Kokojo. Kokojo Setsune in fact." He said saying the last name slowly. Lilly sat down in a chair looking stunned.

"That was my fathers name." She said solemnly.

"Please explain your past as much as you wish." Koenma said. Lilly nodded.

"When I was very little I remember my brother was telling mother to not cry. That father would be back. I don't know why he left but a promise was made that he'd be back. Then over the years mother told stories of how she and father met. He saved her from bandits. It was like a fairy tale to me. Then about six years or so a man showed up. He told mother he wasnted to know where father was. When she didn't tell he got angry. I think she didn't know but he didn't care. My brother went off to defend mother and then it started." She said. She started to shake with either anger or remorse it was hard to tell and a few tears falling. Kurama sat next to her and held her tightly.

"It's all in the past." He reminded her which calmed her a bit.

"There were screams. I picked up a knife since I was in the kitchen having been helping make lunch and went to check it out. The man had a sword in his hand and it was dripping with blood. I saw mother crouched over my brother I thought he must have just gotten hurt and he'd be ok. I was such a naive little child. Then mother stood and attacked him but he was just that much faster. In my anger I guess I attacked since I woke up on the stairs a bloody knife about two stairs up. An ambulance arrived and I was taken off because I had a large gash in my shoulder. I don't remeber it hurting I just remember telling myself everything would be ok.Some people after a while though began to think i'd done it. I've been looking for the guy who did ever since." She finished. Everyone looked horrified and sad.

"May I ask what the man looked like?" Koenma asked.

"About 6 foot I guess. Ocean blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, tan." Lilly said. Keonma took a moment to look through a list of files.

"Ikaji Mora he was killed just last year. A shadow demon who hated your father. He was your uncle and held a grudge because your father had such power." Koenma explained. "Your all dismissed." Everyone decided to watch Kurama and Hiei train. About five minutes into the match Kurama was knocked into the forest. Out walked youko kurama with a rather annoyed look. Lilly's eyes widened in shock.

"You!" she snarled. Like a flash she was off heading for youko. Hiei understanding that she had a destructive intent knocked her out.

"Why'd she seem so mad?" Yusuke asked. Hiei picked Lilly up and Youko rolled his amber eyes.

"The toddler will explain." The spirit fox said. Koenma was a bit perturbed but when he saw youko and the unconcious lilly he calmed down.

"She recognized me and wasn't overly happy to see me." Youko said in a bored tone.

"What do you mean? How could she know him?" Yusuke asked obviously confused.

"Ten years ago I sent Youko in a child form of his true self to go get Lily's father. Now Kurama doesn't remember this because it was so long ago, however youko knew kokojo quite well. I needed him for the dark tournament because there was one being held at an odd interval as is sometimes. In the finish he killed his opponent but the effort also killed him. Obviously since lilly last saw her father with youko she'll be angry." Koenma said calmly.

"She was determined to severally injure if not kill the fox here for breaking a promise." Hiei said knowing since he'd read lilly's mind.

"Remember that she mentioned a promise in her little story earlier? Well She asked to make sure he came back alright and on childish instinct I promised he'd be back soon." Youko said with a frown.

"Well all of your get some rest and watch out for lilly." Koenma said. Youko had to go to the infirmary to change back and have his shoulder dealt with. Everyone else returned to the house. Lilly was put in her room to sleep. Of course by now she'd gone back to her human form and later came downstairs looking severally disoriented.

"Ok. Who hit me?" She asked. Afraid she'd hit them both idiots pointed at Hiei who responded with his typical, 'hn.' She sat down on the couch and smiled. "Thank you. I don't really know why I was so brash." She said.

"It's part of your nature that you need to control. Remeber onna, shadow demons are vengeful and vicious." Hiei responded without looking at her. Lilly looked outside to see it snowing.

"Oh how cool!" She said happily. "Can we go outside?" She asked giving puppy dog eyes. Everyone agreed and Yusuke wanted to start a snowball fight. Lilly took off her coat so she was in a long sleeved shirt, a scarf, and jeans. She tied her hair in a low ponytail and spread her wings. Ever since she'd first used each of her forms she could change whenever she wanted. Hiei being half ice demon simply walked outside without getting a coat or anything of the sort. Yusuke grabbed his jacket and gloves. Kuwabara grabbed his jacket, a scarf, and a snowboard in the corner. Lilly was put on Hiei's team on the basis that she was a girl. The fire demon and the shadow angel sat in the trees making snowballs. It had been established that everyone had a teritory to which they had to be in or risk getting bombarded. Yet only the person knew what their territory was. Lucky for the two demons Hiei was telepathic.

"The detectives territory is the ground outside the forest the baka's the ground within. You get the detective i'll get the baka." He said. Lilly nodded smiling. Then the two took off after their targets. The next thing Yusuke knew he was being hit by several snowballs. He looked around and didn't see anyone but was hit again. An hour later the two demons walked in lilly shaking badly. She sat down on the couch ans was given a blanket as well as hot chocolate.

"Stupid Yusuke." she muttered through chattering teeth.

"What did he do?" Kurama asked.

"He dumped her in the lake supposedly on accident." Hiei replied. Lilly was told to go change so her things could be put in the dryer. When she returned Hiei set a chair by the fire place. Lilly sat down on the chair since he went back to the window but gave him a quick hug before hand. It was obvious she appreciated how nice he was being. When Yusuke and Kuwabara returned Yusuke was tied up and forced to sit in a corner away from the others who sat around the fire. The botan arrived.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" She asked seeing how cozy everyone was around the fire. Botan pulled up a chair and sat down as well. They were around the fire in a circle since it was done like a bonfire. Lilly sat across from botan between Hiei and Kurama. Next to Hiei is Yusuke and next to Kurama is Kuwabara. Botan sat between Yusuke and Kuwabara much to her remorse.

"I'll go first." Yusuke said. "Lilly truth or dare." He added.

"Dare." She replied.

"Ok. I dare you to burn a feather." He said.Everyone knewthat angel feathers had a special property when burned but no one was sure what. So Lilly took a feather that has fallen and dropped it into the flames. The flames turned black and something as long as lilly's arm perched on her shoulders. Then the fire returned to normal and the creature looked around. It had red eyes, fangs, claws, and scales.

"A dragon!" Lilly cried happily. It sat on her lap and she began to pet it. It's tail made up a third of it's length with a long body that had two forelegs, and two hind legs. Two long scaled wings and a wedge shaped head at the end of it's neck.

"Cool!" Yusuke and kuwabara said.

"Jinx!" Lilly said with glee.

"Brat." They both replied forgetting for a minut ethen going to get her a soda.

"My turn." Lilly said. "Botan truth, or dare." she asked.

"Dare." Botan replied.

"Ok I dare you to not wear pink for one entire day." She said with a smile.

"Alright." Botan replied reluctantly. "Hiei truth or dare."

"Dare." Hiei replied.

"I dare you to take care of the dragon for three days." She said. Hiei smirked and the dragon perched itself of his shoulder. The game continued on and everyone everyone camped out in the living room around the fire. Hiei was stretched out with the dragon laying curled upon his chest. A few feet away Kurama was asleep with his back against the wall and lilly leaning her head on his good shoulder. Yusuke was hiding under a thick blanket a bit away and kuwabara had been kicked over to the couch. Lilly had to stay with kurama for an entire day which was more a good thing then bad, Yusuke had to go on a decent date with keiko which he considered bad, and kuwabara had to be quiet, hiei's second favorite all night. By the end of the three days hiei had the dragon trained to obey almost any command. It also only listened to him because he trained it and lilly because she was it's owner of sorts. Koenma had decided to let them keep the dragon as long as it was more helpful then dangerous. Though in the three days it grew as long as lilly was tall. It was time once again for a snowball fight. It made a good training excercise and was fun. Kurama, lilly, and eclipse the dragon were on a team, with hiei, yusuke, and kuwabara on the other. By the end hiei's team had throughly won due to him being so fast. Lilly however was still shaking badly due to her extreme dislike for the cold when they got back.Since it was getting dark everyone but lilly and kurama went to bed. Lilly curled up under a blanket and lay her head on his shoulder.

"I love you lilly." He said as he held her tightly.

"I love you to kurama." She replied with a small smile. The two fell asleep on the couch lilly leaning on kurama. The next morning lilly was woken up by being rudely dumped off the couch. After grabbing some toast and a glass of juice she went to her room to draw. Later she came down in black hip huggers, a red cut off tank, her black bucket hat, and sunglasses. In one hand was a long tube with writing on it in the other her purse.

"I'll be back later. Gotta drop this off and meet some people at the mall." She said. To her amusement no one was paying attention. After dropping of the sketches at koenma's she went to the mall. There she met two girls. Both wore witches hats with the tip bent to the side, a coat that had sleeves too long, baggy jeans, and half a mask. The girl on the left had a black hat, black hair, a black half mask with two red stripes on it, and a black coat. The other girl had a white hat, blande hair, a white half mask with two blue stripes, and a white coat. Lilly smiled as she stared into their icey blue eyes.

"Mia, kia, you want Sonya back right?" She asked. Both girls nodded. "Koenma says all ya have to do is help him and sonya is back." she said.

"We will help him then." Kia the black one said.

"Good." Lilly said. Lilly went through a series of instructions and soon before her stood the chaos mage Sonya. When lilly returned she was greeted with the same hellos. Yet when Sonya followed the boys all jumped.

"Hello." She said with a smile. Her voice tended to sound almost like the purr of an amused kitten. All four boys looked ready to fight.

"Sorry the boys are so jumpy Sonya." Lilly said. The boys looked from Sonya to lilly and back. They had the same jet black hair and dark violet eyes. Yet Sonya had one a black hat like Kia's. She had a grey mask with two violet stripes on each side. A grey coat with sleeves that went past her hands, and white pants.

"Are you two related?" Yusuke asked.

"Umm..no." Lilly responded. Then the two girls disappeared up stairs.

"Yusuke they can't be related. Sonya's an elemental demon. Lilly is half shadow angel half illusion demon." Kurama said after the girls had left.

"Oh yeah." Yusuke said putting a hand behind his head and chuckling a bit.

"Besides Lilly said she only had a brother and he's dead." Hiei added. Then both girls walked down. Sonya wasn't wearing her hat, or mask and her coat was drapped over her arm. It was easy to see that she had blonde streaks in her black hair and two violet stripes on each cheek like her mask had portrayed. She was wearing a white tank under her coat the entire time. She was also obviously older then lilly.

"So your Sonya." Yusuke said. Sonya nodded the yin yang pendant around her neck bouncing.

"You four are the detectives who've been chasing me for the last six months." Sonya said. Each boy nodded in turn. "Well shall we go see what the toddler has to say?" Sonya asked.

"Sure let's go." Lilly said. All six walked out lead by the two girls. Apon arrival at koenmas they were greeted as if it were a normal day.

"So Sonya how are you?" He asked.

"Good. Though I was hoping you could tell my sister i'm back." Sonya replied.

"Your sister was killed. You and her daughter lilly are the only two left." Koenma said. The boys once again looked from sonya to lilly and back.

"So dear kila got married." Sonya said with a smile

"Mother did mention having a half sister she missed on occasion." Lilly said.

"I'm half illusion demon on our mothers side, on fourth elemental, one forth time demon." Sonya explained. "I was called in to train you idiots." She added mainly looking at yusuke and kuwabara. "No one gets exceptions. No matter how skilled you are." She finished. After a week the boys were happy to have a mission.

"Several low class demons are causing quite a bit of trouble. I want you all to round them up. Sonya and Lilly are also going this time." Koenma instructed.

"Peice of cake." Yusuke said. All six jumped through the portal and landed without incident.

"Yusuke you'll go north with kuwabara." Kurama said.

"I'll take Sonya and go south east." Hiei said.

"Me and kurama will go south west then." Lilly said. Everyone nodded then went off in their various directions. "I'm gonna get a better view from high up." Lilly said as she stretched her wings. After a bit she looked down and pointed in a direction. Kurama ran to keep up and they arrived at a small store. People were running from it screaming then stopped.

"I've got them held in an illusion that it's a normal day. Should keep them busy for a while." She said as she folded her wings. When they got inside two wind demons were trashing the place. Seeing the two enter they each drew a sword.

"Time for some fun." Lilly said. A fight broke out kurama quickly knocking out his opponent.

"Dispel!" A voice yelled and the illusion lilly had been using vanished. Caught off guard by the disappearance of her illusion she didn't see the wind demon. It slashed catching her from shoulderdown to her opposite side in a diagonal slash.

"Shadow bind!" She said as the wind demon was bound in a shadow chain. She sat down against the wall and frowned. Kurama went to get bandages while she stitched up her shirt. When he got back she was sleeping. 'Where are you?' asked hiei in kurama's head. 'At a small store. We knocked out the two demons but Lilly got hurt so she's sleeping.' kurama replied. 'We'll be there in a minute.' hiei said. When the four arrived a fire, an earth, and two water demons were added to the list of those caught. The boys were forced to wait outside as Sonya bandaged up Lilly. Both girls walked out and lilly looked a bit mad. She kicked the wind demon in the side but grimaced in pain. Everyone dropped the demons off then went home. A couple days later everything was normal. Hiei sat in the window sill, kuwabara in a chair, yusuke on the floor. Kurama sat on the couch and lilly stretched out with her head on his lap. He turned bright red but she was to tired to notice. Sonya sat on the back of the couch and rested her fet on the arm rest.

"Yusuke put a movie in ya lazy twit." Sonya said.

"Your as bad as grandma." Yusuke muttered.

"Yeah and a lot older." Sonya said with a chuckle.

"You can't be serious! You look like barely older then any of us." he shouted. Sonya started to laugh.

"No i'm a demon that's all. Now put in the damn movie." She said hitting him in the head with a marble out of the bag she had recently aqquired. He grumbled and put in darkness falls. Hiei threw a pillow at liily but she caught it without looking the layed back down. "You shouldn't pretend to be sleeping lils." Sonya said with a smile.

"If you didn't scream so loud iI would be asleep." Lilly said.

"That's kuwa whose screaming." Sonya added. Lilly rolled over so she was on her back and looked up at kurama.

"Oh, hello." She said. She was turning bright red and so was he. She sat up and threw the pillow at hiei. Then she walked over to kuwabara. He looked at her innocently as she smiled. Then she kicked him in the shin and sat back down next to kurama.Kuwabara howled in pain and yusuke was laughing nysterically. The movie had ended so lilly got up and put it away.

"Ya know I heard the beach was really nice this afternoon." Sonya said.

"Cool. Let's go." Yusuke said. Everyone else seemed to agree. Once this was agred on they all went to get their things. Lilly and Sonya decided to meet the boys there so they left in a portal lilly created. Eclipse was sleeping in the window sill by the time the guys had gathered down stairs. Kurama created a portal and when they got there both the girls had set their things up already.

"Slow pokes." lilly said. Both girls stretched out on their blankets. Yusuke and kuwabara went off to play football. Kurama sat down next to lilly and hiei next to sonya.

"Ya know auntie dearest I think the toddler plans to make everyone start going to schol this fall." Lilly said.

"That's cruel and almost unusual punishment." Sonya said.

"Don't worry all the girls in out family are smart. You should do well." Lilly said.

"Who told you that?" Sonya asked.

"Father when I was younger." Lilly replied.

"We should go have fun. I'm sure Hiei will help you in any thought of revenge against koenma for school." Kurama said.

"Your right." Lilly said. She indicated for him to turn around and she took a rubber band from her wrist then put his hair in a ponytail. Both girls went off to the changing booths since they were still in shorts and t-shirts. Lilly walked out in a jet black bikini top that was tied neatly behind her neck and back with black shorts. It had purple flowers patterned down the left side. Sonya walked out in a red tube top like peice with red shorts. Across the top and sides were tigers in gold.

"Race ya." Lilly said with a chuckle.

"Your on." Sonya replied. Both grils raced out towards the water and once far enough out disappeared under water. Soon they were playing boy versus girl water tag. The boys ended up winning due to superior numbers. When they got back koenma was waiting.

"Yusuke has yet to mention the ball or tournament. However I think they're ready." Sonya said immediately.

"No wonder I like you training the detectives." koenma said with a smile. "Well there's a ball tomorrow and you all have to take dates. The Dark sky tournament is two days after that." He added.

"Cool." Lilly said with a smile.

"Lilly we need a fifth member would you like to join?" He asked.

"Sure." She said. Everyone went back and the girls had decided to go shopping. Sonya out tight limited everyone to two bags unless thought otherwise. Everyone headed for the dress store first. Botan found a spaghetti strap pink dress with sequins on it. Keiko found a similar strapless dress in yellow. Yukina found a light blue dress with off the shoulder sleeves. Sonya found a black dress with two layers of silver mesh over the skirt. Lilly found a red dress with a layer of black near see through material all over making it look darker. When they finished an hour later they stopped at the food court.

"Should be interesting. Heard the guys are discussing dates while we're gone." Lilly said while stirring her rice. They had all split an other of chicken and vegetables with beef and brocolli.

"Who'd ya hear that from?" Keiko asked.

"Reliable sources." Lilly said before taking a bite.

"A.K.A. her boyfriend kurama." Sonya said. Lilly went wide eyed and nearly chocked on a peice of chicken.

"Sonya!" She yelled.

"What?" the elder demon asked.

"We all know you like him and he likes you anyways." Botan said. Yukina and keiko nodded. Then lilly started laughing.

"If everyone is pairing up the way I think they will, Sonya is stuck with Hiei." She said between fits of laughter. Botan and keiko joined in on the hysterical laughter while Sonya sat in annoyed silence. Yukina just smiled.

"Alright time for us to get going." Sonya said. The girls decided to walk so they got back once it was dark out. The guys were all asleep when the girls returned so they all got sleeping bags and hung out in lilly's room. Her by chance was the biggest of all the girls rooms. In the morning lilly and sonya made breakfast. It consisted of waffles, eggs, and bacon.

"A tale of forbidden romance." Kurama read over lilly's shoulder. Lilly quickly snapped the notebook shut and looked up at him.

"It's not done. You can read it first when it's done." She said.

"Ok I look forward to when it's done." He said. The girls went upstairs and spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready. First down were botan and keiko. Lilyl had braided many parts of her hair and put it together with a simple rubber band. Sonya had put her in a neat french braid. Once the two illusion demons were done they met with Yukina. Lilly smiled and held up a beautiful snowflake pendant on a silver chain.

"Here. It says friends on the back and should keep danger at bay. Kuwa will need that kind help if he wants to protect you." She said as she put it on Yukina.

"That looks so neat." Sonya said. She was wearing her yin yang pendant and lilly one with a crescent moon. Yukina went off to speak with kuwabara, kurama then walked over.

"Lilly would you do me the honor of being my date?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied. Once everyone was done talking Koenma opened the portal. Since most of the participants were human demon forms were decided on as a bad idea. The night went on with dancing and talking yet lilly went to the balconey to get fresh air.

"Been a long time lils." Said a voice behind her.

"Only my aunt calls me that." She said as she turned around. The porson she faced had spikey blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was barely taller then her and had a slight smirk on his face. Lilly had a look of utter shock. Even aged to be a bit older then her she recognized hime

"Sho? How? I thought.." She said. He chuckled a bit.

"Mom will explain later." he said. She started laughing and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back. When lilly looked over his shoulder she saw kurama looking a bit hurt. She grabbed Shojo's hand and walked over.

"This is my boyfriend kurama. Kurama this is my brother shojo." She said.

"I thought-" Kurama began.

"I know so did I." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Shojo said.

"Likewise." Kurama replied cheering up a bit. All three decided to go back to the others. Since it was late and they had to get up early, lilly and shojo said good bye then went their seperate ways. The tournament passed quickly and lilly was the only one who hadn't fought. Yusuke said she was the secret weapon. The finals would be held in two days.

"Yusuke no making me stay on the sidelines this time!" Lilly yelled to the supposed team captain.

"Alright, alright just don't freak. Ya know how Sonya would have a fit." Yusuke said. Lilly smiled and picked up her notebook then layed down on the couch.

"The finals should be interesting." Kuwabara said. Lilly smiled and poked him in the side with her staff.

"Better be i'm bored." she said.

"You always bored." Sonya said just getting back from a watching some matches.

"Nu uh, only lately." Lilly argued. The two days passed with only the ocasional incident. Everyone was preparing for the finals. Lilly took a few swings at air and accidentally hit Kuwabara. Luckily enough she had been careful.

"Alright. Let's go. This is the finals so binky breath okayed demon forms." Yusuke said. Lilly smiled as jet black wings folded nicely, stripes appeared, and she had pointy ears. Once again her mixed form. Then the five walked down to the stadium.

"Wolf, fire, wind, with one human and a psychic." Kurama said. Yusuke and the wolf met in the center to decide the matches.

"The first is a two on two match." The earth demon announcer said. "Kuwabara and Yusuke from team urameshi versus Akio and mita from team kirosu." she said. The human and psychic stepped up. Then the fight began. The human was quickly knocked out obviously lacking training. The psychic however was dodging every move the boys made. Eventually the match ended with kuwa knocked out giving each team one point. The requirements had been two people knocked out they didn't have to be on the same team apparently. Then Hiei had to face Miyu the wind demon. The match ended quickly because miyu had underestimated Hiei's speed.

"The score is two to one in favor of team urameshi. Let's see if team kirosu can make a comeback. Now Kurama versus Sisituri." The announcer said. Kurama and sisituri the fire demon took their places. The fire began immediately with fireballs dotting the air. The fight seemed to drag on with kurama dodging fireballs. Then Sisituriwas wrapped in the rose whip.

"Watch out somethings up!" Lilly yeled. Kurama's whip burst into flames then the air grew heated and the match was at it's end. Sisiturihad severally burnt kurama from where he was wrapped up in the whip.

"Here is the deciding match. Lilly versus Kokoritsu." The announcer declared. As lilly took her place so did the female wolf demon.

"Say your prayers m'love once your gone i'll take care of the dear fox." Kokoritsu said in an english accent.

"I'll think you'll be the one needing to be taken care of." Lilly snapped.

"We're in for a fast fight." Yusuke said. Hiei nodded.

"She's prolly as ruthless as the fox like this." He said. Yusuke shot him a half curious half terrified look.Lilly gracefully dodged the wolf's attacks then rose into the air.

"Phantom Miyitsu!" She called. A portal sucked kokoritsu in. Then lilly landed and spun giving her shadow chain a flick causing it to jangle. With that sound kokoritsu reappeared. Her skin was as white as paper and she looked terrified. The announcer checked her pulse.

"The winner is Lilly Setsune and Team Urameshi!" The announcer said. Chorus apon chorus of boo's echoed in the air. Team Kirosu had been a local team.

"Shut the hell up for once!" Lilly shouted. Everything went quiet. as they left to go check on the two in the infirmary.

"So what the hell did you do to her?" Yusuke asked.

"She got to see into the depths of the shadows." Lilly replied. When they reached the infirmary Kuwabara was wrapped up in duct tape Shojo holding the roll remanents innocently. Kurama was sitting on a bed smiling a bit. Lilly walked over and hugged him gingerly.

"We won!" Yusuke said pumping his fist in the air. Just then a blonde women with violet eyes walked in. She had two violet stripes on each cheek.

"Congrats lils. You and your friends did excellently. However i'm sorry but Shojo and I have to go. We were only allowed to be here during the tournament." She said.

"Alright. I hope you can visit again. If ya see dad tell him I miss him." Lilly told her mother. Lilly waved as her mother and brother disappeared a single tear falling down her cheek. She'd gotten over their deaths long ago but still missed them and was glad to see them again.

"Think you can leave?" Hiei asked kurama.

"Yeah. Let's head home." Kurama said. Koenma opened a portal. Then they all returned and yusuke unraveled all the duct tape. Esclipse sat on lilly's shoulder which was rather hard since she'd grown even larger.

"Missed you to girl." Lilly said petting the dragons nose. It greeted Hiei and Kurama happily as well. Sonya walked in from outside.

"Well done lils. Now you guys all rest i'll see what I can do in terms of food." She said. Everyone plopped down on the furniture.

"Hey I say we go two on two in unreal." Yusuke said.

"Hiei ya wanna help me show them how having strategic skills can count?" Lilly asked.

"Sure." He said. They had played it quite a bit since before the tournament when lilly had been playing. Hiei liked it because it involved imaginative ways to kill kuwa without him getting in trouble. So lilly and Hiei teamed up against Yusuke and kuwabara. The two demons were easily beating the two idiots thanks to decent teamwork and help from telepathy.

"You wouldn't happen to be planning everything with telepathy would you?" Kurama asked.

"Maybe, could be..possibly.." Lilly said in a slow and fakely innocent tone as she killed yusuke for the fifth time in the last minute or so. LIlly started laughing as kuwabara was killed due to friendly fire.

"I'm glad i'm never with you two in scenerios like this." She said. Sonya yelled when food was done so everyone headed into the dining toom. Glad that things would be getting normal.

Fin


End file.
